Maybe
by turtle1227
Summary: Malia knows she's not Lydia. But maybe that's enough for Stiles.


**warning: slight eating disorder and language**

* * *

It was against everything her eight years as a coyote had taught her, but she wasn't a coyote anymore. She was human, and humans did these types of things. So it was okay.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why Stiles had held such an unrequited love for Lydia all those years; she was beautiful. From her hair to her lips to her body and brain, Lydia was the complete package, and Malia knew she couldn't compare.

So she paid closer attention to Lydia, and figured that whatever the banshee could do, she could do better. Except for math. Anything other than math.

Malia could capture Stiles' attention. Malia could wear cute clothes. Malia could help Scott and the pack. Malia, however, could not seem to be pretty.

She tried with makeup, but soon found out she wasn't very good at putting it on. She tried with clothing that was more provocative than she was used to, but that just seemed to make Stiles and everyone else uncomfortable.

And then she realized that pretty girls were skinny girls, and that not eating was the quickest way to become skinny. She tried it out and discovered the results more than satisfying, and soon enough, Malia was on her way to becoming pretty.

Breakfast was easy enough because her dad left before she even woke up on the mornings she was at her own house, and when she was with Stiles, she made up some excuse about having to stop at home before school. Lunch was slightly more difficult, since she was surrounded by curious friends wondering why she wasn't hungry. It took a hell of a lot of willpower not to snap at them, because if only they knew that she really was hungry. If only they knew she was doing this for them, for him. But they didn't know. And Malia expected it to stay that way.

Dinner was a bitch because her father wanted to eat together at least once a week. She could try to ignore his request, but then she knew she'd feel bad so she ended up going anyways. It was difficult for her to swallow down the food, but she would just run around the woods for awhile to work it off. Her system worked. It was fine. Everything was fine.

She should've known Stiles would figure it out eventually. He was so smart, and kind, and handsome. He deserved better. He deserved Lydia.

"Malia?" Stiles called, dropping down next to her in the hallway. Somewhere in the back of her mind Malia knew she was supposed to be in class, not sitting against the lockers, staring down at her body unhappily.

She looked up at his warm eyes and instantly felt better. He always had that effect on her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

Malia shrugged. "I wish I was Lydia."

She could tell he was taken aback by her statement because he made many facial expressions in a matter of seconds.

"Why would you want to be Lydia?" He asked, his voice sounding confused and...concerned?

"You love her. I tried to be her so you would love me like you love her, but I can't be her. I'm sorry."

Stiles was silent for awhile. He slumped against the lockers, staring at the ground, eyebrows cast down.

Malia didn't understand his reaction. She expected him to agree with her, to maybe break up with her in favor of the strawberry blonde. She definitely did not expect him to grab her hand and bring it up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on it before turning to face her.

"Malia," Stiles began slowly, making sure she heard every word of what he was about to say.

"I know you're not Lydia. I've always known, and I've always loved you for that. I thought I was in love with her for the longest time...but I eventually realized she would never feel the same way. I'm over her, Malia. I promise. You're the one I loved yesterday, you're the one I love today, and you're the one I'm gonna love tomorrow."

Malia had tears in her eyes. Since when had she become so stupid, so deluded by jealousy and insecurities that she had forgotten about Stiles' love for her?

Realization dawned in his eyes as regret filled hers. "Does this have something to do with why you've been eating less than usual lately?" Stiles asked gently.

Malia nodded.

"Oh, Malia." Stiles whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She averted her eyes and could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks from embarrassment.

"You're so pretty, Malia. Do you really not know that? You're face is the first thing I think of every morning when I wake up and the last thing I think of every night when I go to sleep. I am so stupidly in love with you that I'm stuttering over my words right now because all I want to do is kiss you."

Malia smiled at his words and leaned closer. "I think that can be arranged."

And while they kissed, the bell rang, and students flooded the hall, but neither of them could pull away.


End file.
